


Free fall

by IDontEvenExist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, I didn't put charecter death in the warnings but there are mentions so..., Reveal, how does this even work, i guess, i really dont know how to tag, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontEvenExist/pseuds/IDontEvenExist
Summary: Marinette is falling and she can't do anything to save herself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Free fall

**Author's Note:**

> Dont expect much, This is just a little short fic that I just wrote.

The air felt beautiful, but it was wrong. 

It was too windy. The air had been still a moment ago.

Her head felt uneasy and unbalanced. Gravity was pulling in the wrong direction.

Marinette was falling, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The fall felt like an eternity, and her thoughts were going a mile a minute.

How did she get here, where did she go wrong? The fight against La Harpie had been simple

at first, but it all went downhill quickly. La Harpie had the advantage of being able to fly and

made it an aerial battle. They had been fighting from the top of the TV1 building. Chat

Noir had been thrown off the building and was presumably making his way back up. La

Harpie had pulled Ladybug into the air where she couldn't fight back, and before she

could react, Marinette was no longer Ladybug, and she was falling. Fast.

She racked her head for a solution but found none. She had no powers and was nearing

the ground. 

The sky was a brilliant blue, and there was a brown spot obstructing her view of it. La

Harpie in the distance shrunk and blurred as Marinette's eyes filled with tears.

Marinette could remember this morning when she looked forward to the beautiful day.

She felt no dread, no sadness. She had no idea this was the day she would die. 

Marinette closed her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable as the ground grew closer

and closer.

Then she felt him catch her.


End file.
